The Wife of the Servant
by Leiko Aya
Summary: A miracle happened and Gene was brought back to life. The twins are called back to England and for 3 years the SPR gang has made no contact. During that time, Mai has waited patiently them. When everyone is back together, and SPR finally reunited, they're quickly hired for a new case. What will happen as Naru's and Mai's relationship finally starts to blossom? Naru x Mai x Eugene.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! Welcome to the very first chapter of "The Wife of the Servant". Prior to this, I had started a Ghost Hunt and La Corda D'oro crossover but I lost interest in it and deleted it. So, for anyone who was reading that Fanfiction, I apologize that I'm not continuing it. Also, although this probably doesn't need to be stated, "The Wife of the Servant" has nothing to do with "Man & Wolf" (the dropped fiction I was doing).

**Note: **In this Fanfiction, Gene is alive – because in Fanfiction you can basically do whatever the hell you want, right?... So long as you don't completely muck up the characters. ^.^"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; all rights go to the original owner, Fuyumi Ono.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**- Three Years Before -**

**Mai's POV:**

It had been a week since Gene was found alive.  
It had been a week since both Naru and Gene left Japan.  
It had been a week since I've last spoken to any of the SPR members.  
It had been a week since I've left my room. It had been a week since my heart was broken.

…

The world of the supernatural is amazing. Even though Gene was hit by a car, and tossed into a lake, he was still alive due to his PK levels that he shared with Naru. In all honesty, I thought that kind of thing was impossible. But, obviously, it wasn't.

I lazily raise my head from the lilac pillow I rested on. The purple sheets that covered my body fell of me as I sat up, a yawn escaping my mouth. 'I really should get out,' I thought, 'I need to get a new job.' Since it was a Sunday morning, not many shops would be open. However, I knew an old restaurant that would still be open. Since I ate there often, I might have a chance getting a part-time job there.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser. A photo frame with SPR in it caught my eye and I stopped moving. It had been a week since I've heard from them… No contact at all…

'…I will wait for them,' I thought, 'I will wait for them to contact me… They're my family - and for family, I'd wait for an eternity.'

* * *

**- Three Years After –**

It had been three years since Gene was found alive.  
It had been three years since both Naru and Gene left Japan.  
It had been three years since I've last spoken to any of the SPR members.  
It had been three years since I've started to work again.  
It had been three years since my heart was broken.  
And now my heart had finally healed.

...

"Thank you for coming!" I smiled at a leaving customer.

"Mai," Mrs Watanbe, my boss, called, "You have a phone call!"

"Coming!" I called back, walking back to the counter.

I currently work at a family restaurant called "Kazoku no Tabe". Very inventive name, I know. Mrs Watanbe said she wanted to "keep it nice and simple", and her husband didn't care less what she called the place. I smiled awkwardly remembering conversation, it sure was… _interesting_.

I finally reach the wooden counter and take the phone from Mrs Watanbe, I raised an eyebrow when I saw her grinning slightly.

"Hello?" I said when I put the sliver phone to my ear.

"It's been awhile, Mai." I smiled. Even though it's been three years since I've last heard from him, I still recognize that voice.

"Indeed it has, Naru." I leaned against the wall behind the counter.

"Well, well. Your voice has matured, hasn't it? I wonder if everything else has." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smirking.

"You pervert!" I snapped, even though there was a smile plastered on my face.

'He's finally called me,' I thought, smiling warmly, 'I wonder how Gene and Lin are doing.'

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I'm wondering if you'd be interested in working for me again. You've graduated from school, so now I don't have to worry that you won't get any dumber." He was smirking again.

"_Thank you so much for your concern_," I huffed sarcastically. He let out a small, amused chuckle.

"You're welcome. Now, I need your answer as soon as possible. I've already got a case."

"Are you kidding?! Are you even in Japan yet?" I gasp.

"I never joke, Mai. And I am, in fact, in Japan. I just got off the plane 10 minutes ago."

I sighed, 'he hasn't changed at all.'

"Lin is organising a taxi while Gene is trying to find a suitable apartment we can stay at – but it seems he's having trouble."

"Mmm… It's hard to find an available apartment around this time of year. I would actually suggest renting a house but…"

"But?"

"It's really expensive."

"I see, I'll keep that in mind." He stopped talking for a moment, like he was in thought. "Actually," he began after awhile, "Do you mind if I ask a favour?"

"What is it?" Naru's actually asking me for a favour?

"Could we stay at your apartment until the case is over? It'll give us time to find a place. Though, I can understand if you refuse – your apartment is probably really small."

"It's not that small!" I snapped at him. Should I give him a place to stay? It would save them money and I kind of owe him… He _did _give me a pretty cool job a few years back, _and _he's offering the same position I had before he left… Meh. What could go wrong?

"You can stay at my place. How long will the case take?"

"Thank you. I'm assuming that the case will take no longer than a week."

"That seems fine, then."

"Can I take that as a sign that you're joining SPR again, too?"

"…" I said nothing for a moment. I really like working here, but I also want to work there…

"You should go, Mai." I looked to the side and Mrs Watanbe was smiling at me. "I know how much you love working there, you told me, remember?"

Mr Watanbe had come out of the kitchen and was leaning on the counter, "I remember that, too. So go, Mai. You can always come back here and work a few shifts, if you like." The two smiled at me and I smiled back – over these past 3 years, Mr and Mrs Watanbe had become like my grandparents.

I nodded at them, smiling gratefully. "I'll take the job."

"Great. We're going to stop by the office first, so we'll see you at your apartment at 8. You still live in the same place, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you then."

"Alright then. I'll see you later, Mai." He hung up.

* * *

'7:30! Just in time!'

Mr and Mrs Watanbe sent me home so I could prepare the place. I had left at 4pm, usually when my shift ends, and I came home to clean and set out 2 futons in my bedroom. I decided I'd sleep on my couch, and let one of the three guys sleep on my bed - since I'm probably going to be the shortest, and it's the polite thing to do.

'I guess I should make them dinner. They'll probably be tried after a long flight,' I thought. A smile spread across my face – I couldn't help it! I felt so giddy that I'm going to see my family again after 3 years!

I went into my kitchen and dragged out the stuff needed for fried rice. I don't usually stock up for dinners because I'm always working late at the family restaurant and I get free food. 'Hopefully they won't mind,' I thought while dragging out a chopping board and a wok.

At 8pm exactly, they arrived. I had just set out the bowls and chopsticks on my dinner table, with the fried rice wok sitting on a hotplate in the middle. I let out my hair from the ponytail I had put it in to, my hair wasn't very long but I could put it into a ponytail to keep the hair out of my face. I didn't bother taking off the apron I had put on, because knowing me I would probably spill my dinner – and I didn't want to give Naru a reason to tease me.

I went to the apartment door and took in a breath, suddenly feeling nervous.

'Okay, Mai! Let's do it!'

I opened up the door and smiled at the three, tall figures standing outside.

"Welcome! I haven't seen you three in ages," I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Please leave a _**review**_ if you want me to continue! Like I've stated on my other few fanfictions I've uploaded lately, I've got a HELL of a lot of on-going fanfictions up at the moment – meaning that updates will probably be random… ^.^"

Leiko Aya.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm super glad that so many people liked the first chapter. As I've stated before, updates for this fanfiction will be a tad random (I'm saying this again just in case anyone missed it). Anyway, thank you to my beta, **BigPuppy**, for editing this chapter! Please check out her stories, if you could~! One more thing, if you check out **HPFREAK1999's** account, she and I are doing a collab-Ghost Hunt story. So, if your wanting anymore Ghost Hunt reading material, that story is there!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; all rights go to the respective owner, Fuyumi Ono-sensei.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Mai's POV:**

Naru, Gene and Lin all walked into my apartment. Gene,who was first to enter, had a huge smile on his face which only grew when he spotted the fried rice sitting on the dining room table.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, "Mai, did you make us dinner?"

I nodded my head, "Mhm. I thought you'd be pretty tired and a little peckish after your flight." It seemed as though sparkles shone in his eyes as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Yay! Mai's homemade food!" Dropping his bags onto the couch, he quickly seated himself at the table. "Come on, slow pokes! We don't want it to go cold!"

"We could just heat it up in the microwave…" I heard Naru grumble before he turned to me. "Sorry about him. He's very excitable, like yourself."

…

I don't know how I should feel about that comment.

"It's… fine?" I replied, in a questioning tone. A smirk tugged at the corner of Naru's lips.

"Wonderful." Both Naru and Lin placed their bags next to my couch and joined Gene – Naru sat next to his twin. Ignoring the twitch of annoyance that came from Naru's comment, I sat down next to Lin on the left side of the table. Gene made light conversations while I quickly served everything.

A chorus of "I'm digging in" was heard before we started to eat. For a while we sat there in a comfortable silence while we ate. It didn't last long because it seemed Gene had lots of stories to tell, and he obviously wanted to hear lots of stories from me.

"So Mai," he began cheerfully, "How have you been? Where do you work?"

"Pretty good, actually! I got a job at the Kazoku no Tabe. The pay's really good! I'm able to live comfortably," I replied.

"Kazoku no… Tabe?" Gene chuckled before adding sarcastically, "That's very inventive."

I chuckled slightly, "Mr Watanbe doesn't really care about the name."

"Is he the boss of the place?" Naru inquired.

I shook my head, "He's the head cook. It's really Mrs Watanbe who does all the administrators work."

"I see."

"Ah! So they're married?" Gene smiled.

"Mhm! They had their 30th year anniversary last week."

"That's adorable," Gene smiled playfully, "Maybe you and I can get married one day and we'll run a family restaurant!"

As if practiced, Naru and Lin spat out their food at the same time.

"What are you going on about?! You can't just say that so nonchalantly!" Lin scolded, while he blushed.

"I agree! Marriage is a very serious subject and you shouldn't be joking about it!" Naru, who was equally red as Lin, scolded.

Gene laughed and raised his hands. "Jeez! Calm down!" he laughed before he added seriously, "Besides, who said I was kidding?"

Lin's jaw dropped.

"And might I add that Mai has made no protest…" Gene tossed his gaze toward me.

I waved my hand in front of my face. "That's not going to happen…"

"Eh? Why?" Gene questioned

"…" I kept my mouth shut for a moment. I couldn't possibly tell them that I cling onto my hopeless love for Naru…

I avoided their eyes and stared at my bowl. "I have a boyfriend," I lied.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" Naru and Gene exclaimed. "WHEN?! HOW?! HIS NAME?! DESCRIBE HIM!?"

"Uh…" Taken aback by their response, it took me awhile for me to respond properly. "I met him 2 years ago," I lied. Trying to stall for a bit so I could think, I ate a bit of my rice. "He was a customer at Kazoku no Tabe and we kinda hit it off." Everyone was staring at me intently, except Lin – of course. …Though I can tell he's listening closely.

…awkward.

"His name is Ryuuji Mashima. He's tall and has long brown hair which he wears in a loose ponytail. He's got green eyes and has to wear glasses," I made up at the spur of the moment. I mentally slap myself for describing him in such a "book-character" way.

'Long hair? Green eyes? Are you serious, Mai?! There's no way they'll buy that!'

"Oho," Gene says seriously. Something tells me he's actually buying my story.

"Does he live in Tokyo?" Naru chimed in, catching my eyes.

"He's actually in Osaka," I lied again.

"Why?"

"He attends a university there."

"What major?"

"Biology."

"…I see."

'NOW NARU SEEMS CONVINCED! WHAT THE HELL?!'

Daring to look at Lin, I slipped my gaze over. Unsure if I expected it or not, he looks as though he believes it, too!

…

I feel horrible.

Naru clears his throat, "Well… Let's move on from that topic and concentrate on the first case we're going on." I nodded my head, happy to get away from the subject. "I contacted Miss Masuzaki, Yasu and Takagawa on the way here, they said they'd be more than happy to come. All of them will arrive at the location at 1pm tomorrow. Gene contacted John and Masako, both said they'll come but we don't know what time they'll be there."

I nodded my head once more. 'My family is finally being reunited!' I thought happily.

"Now for the details of the case," Naru continued, not skipping a beat. "A newly married couple has just moved into an old mansion and they contacted me three days ago telling me about the haunting that has been happening there."

"What kind?" I asked.

"The usual Poltergeist activity," Naru answered, "doors closing by themselves, knocking sounds and the like. So far no one has died, but there has been a lot of injuries."

"Were they major injuries? Has anyone been sent to the hospital?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" I repeated.

Gene chimed in, "Naru suspects that the Poltergeist gets angered when more people are in the house. So when all 9 of us go there together, it'll be possible that one of us – or one of the people already there – will be sent to the hospital."

"…That's a comforting thought," I sweat dropped.

"You don't have to worry though, Mai!" Gene smiled, "I'll protect you!"

"_We'll _protect her," Naru corrected, sending a meaningful glare at his brother.

"Right, right!" Gene smiled, completely ignoring the death glare he was getting.

'Those two sure get along,' I thought, staring at them. '…I think.'

* * *

Dinner finished quickly and while I was cleaning up the boys all took turns showering. Naru was the first to shower and when he finished he came into the kitchen. "…Do you want some help?" he offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Besides, you just had a shower," I replied. A thought struck me and I added teasingly, "Did you, Naru the Narcissist, just offer _me_ help?"

He smirked, "I did. Over the past three years Madoka has insisted I learn some manners."

"Eh~! Just leave it to Madoka to be able to teach a narcissist some manners," I teased good-humouredly.

"Tell me," Naru smirked again, "Have your anger issues been resolved?"

An angry tick mark appeared on my face. "I don't have anger issues," I fake-smiled, hoping he wouldn't see the tick mark.

"Really? Are you sure?" He teased, that narcissistic smirk never fading.

"Po-si-tive." I sounded out each syllable so he'd get the picture.

"Hmm… What about your stupidity? Has that been attended to?" He smirked slyly before adding, "Oh wait - you can't resolve that."

"NARU!" I yelled and grabbed a pan, threatening to hit him with it.

"I think you lied to me, Mai. What was that about _not_ having any anger issues?" The pan started to shake in my hand. Obviously he knew I wouldn't go through with my threat because of that statement.

'Damn him…!' I thought before sighing in frustration.

"You guys get along well," Lin commented, "You remind me of an old married couple."

"A what…?!" I exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

"A married couple, Mai. Don't tell me you've gotten deaf over these past two years," Naru smirked, looking somewhat happy about Lin's comment.

…Weird guy.

I growled at him and turned back to finish off the dishes. I was debating whether to ignore them or not when Lin suddenly asked me a question, naturally I choose the second option.

"Where are we sleeping?" he asked.

I faced Lin to answer his question, lowering the plate I'm drying. "I've got two futons up in my bedroom. Two of you will sleep on those, and the other can sleep on my bed."

Lin raises his eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch," I responded nonchalantly, putting the dry plate to the pile on the counter beside me.

"Are you sure that's OK?" Gene asked, popping into the kitchen all of a sudden. He was still drying his wet hair with his towel.

"Since you three are the guests, you should stay in a room," I stated, smiling.

Gene smiled, too. "Alright, then."

"I'll-" Naru was about to say something but he was cut off by Gene's cheerful voice.

"Dibs on sleeping in Mai's bed!" Gene half-yelled, happily. I couldn't help but smile at his cheerfulness.

"…" Naru, surprisingly, doesn't get up Gene for interrupting him. Instead, he just goes into a grouchy silence – like he's a kid throwing a silent tantrum. My smile grew as the thought rang in my head, and I let out an amused breath.

"The door just in front of the entrance is my bedroom, just so you know. You already know where the bathroom is," I pointed to the wall on my right, gesturing the bathrooms location just in case.

They all nodded. "Well, good night, Mai!" Gene smiled and turned around to walk out of the room.

"One more thing," I stated seriously, "_Don't _go into my closest."

They nodded once again. "Yes ma'am!" Gene said good-humouredly and continued to my bedroom.

"Well, I'll guess I'll go to bed, too. Sleep well, Mai," Lin said, almost emotionlessly, and left to follow Gene – leaving Naru and myself behind.

"Aren't you going to be cold sleeping on the couch?" Naru asked, gazing at me with a certain look in his eye. It's like he's trying to tell me something…

"No, I'll be fine," I replied casually, not getting his message.

"It's quite chilly tonight," Naru commented, his gaze a little more trying than before.

"Well, of course it is – it's autumn, after all."

Naru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he stared more intently, "Your blanket might not be enough to keep you warm."

"I have an extra blanket if I need it."

"…" Naru said nothing and turned his back toward me. "…Fine," he muttered, "Good night, Mai. Don't get too_ cold_ by _yourself_." His head turned to look at me. His eyes had that same message in them, only it was even stronger than before.

…I was still unable to decipher it.

I nodded my head dumbly, "Good night, then, Naru."

It seemed he finally tried to stop trying and let out a disappointed "yeah". He said nothing more and walked out into theHOW lounge/dining room before making his way to my bedroom. He opened the door quietly, but closed it roughly.

"Keep the door on its hinges, please…" I muttered, sweat dropping. 'Naru's acting weird… Maybe Madoka rubbed off on him when he was in England…' I thought before dismissing the thought. "He's probably just tired," I whispered. I finished cleaning and jumped in for a quick, warm shower. I changed into a baby blue and white striped tank top and matching baby blue pyjama shorts and lied down on my navy blue couch. I patted down my spare white pillow and pulled the blanket I had prepared earlier over my body. The frills on the edges of the blanket tickled my chin slightly and, in no time at all, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and, if you could please, _**review**_. This is a filler chapter, by the way. ^.^"

Leiko Aya.


End file.
